


Fireworks

by BellaLovesBooks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years Eve Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLovesBooks/pseuds/BellaLovesBooks
Summary: Snowbaz new years eve kiss.Happy new years!Short and fluffy, excuse the writing please it's 1:30 am and I should be asleep.Enjoy





	

Simon didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the alcohol fizzing through his veins, or the music that was playing too loudly. Maybe it was the atmosphere of anticipation and excitement, or maybe it was simply because the man was undeniably gorgeous. And funny, in a sarcastic sort of way. They had been flirting all night, and Simon didn't want to admit to himself that he was entranced. The man's name was Baz, and he was a friend of Agathas, who was hosting the party. Simon wished that she had introduced them sooner. They had been chatting about the past year when all of a sudden, people started screaming a count-down all around them.

"10, 9, 8... " Simon smiled sheepishly at Baz before joining in.  
"7, 6, 5..." Baz took a step closer, and Simon could smell his cologne.   
"4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All around them were couples kissing, fireworks lighting up the night sky. Baz looked down at him uncertainly, as if unsure if he was welcome. Simon reached up and gently cupped his neck, leaning in to close the gap between them. His lips felt soft and warm, and Simon marvelled at how comfortable it felt to be kissing a stranger. He supposed it was just because it was Baz. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, pulling him even closer, swaying in time to the music. It was like being on fire, Simon thought to himself, but in a good way. His heart was racing, his hands tracing the contours of Baz's lean back. This was the best start to a year that he had ever had.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavily and grinning like idiots. Blushing, Simon looked at the fireworks, bright and loud and beautiful in the night sky. "They're so beautiful" he whispered, and Baz took his hand.   
"Yeah, they are." He replied but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was drinking in every detail of Simon's face, his eyes wide and wonderstruck. Simon blushed again, and lent in to kiss him lightly on the lips.   
"Can I get your number?" He said, and Baz pulled him closer.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Baz growled and pulled him into another kiss.

Happy New Years indeed, Simon thought to himself.


End file.
